Casillero
by Anniih
Summary: El casillero de Martín le llama la atención y se molesta porque todos lo ven menos él. Algo tiene ese casillero y debe saberlo. Y más adelante le tiene una sorpresa. *ArgentinaxChile; AU*


**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El personaje Tierra del Fuego (Carlitos) es de mi exclusiva propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno: Dentro de un establecimiento estudiantil (súper original~). Tal vez Manuel me salió algo OoC. Semi-Lemon (=D). Mpreg. ¿Cursi? Juego de tiempos.

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Casillero<strong>

**.-.**

Manuel mira de reojo pareciendo como si no le importara la risa del argentino mientras saca el candado de su casillero, disponiendo en guardar las cosas que no usará en la siguiente clase. La risa del argentino es acompañada por la de su primo Sebastián, quienes miran dentro del casillero de la segunda fila. La de Manuel y la de Martín están separadas a larga distancia. Al chileno no le importa que sucede con esos dos. Simplemente esas mismas escenas se repiten desde la semana pasada, y si mal no lo recuerda, son pocas las personas que Martín ha invitado a que vean ese casillero. ¿Qué tiene de especial el casillero de ese argentino? Se pasa la idea que pueda ser mágico o iluminado o un altar para Maradona, pero no son explicaciones de esas risitas, además si tuviera iluminación o brillitos, el único poseedor de un casillero así, es el uruguayo y una excepción de Gilbert y Alfred.

Frunce el entrecejo cerrando su casillero cuando de repente Miguel se acerca a los rubios. También ríe pero más suave y luego se va.

¿Qué demonios tiene Martín ahí? ¿Un panda? ¿Revistas 'Playboy'? Si es así, Manuel va enseguida a mirar pero…ese tipo de revistas no son para reírse.

Luego escucha un "Buena suerte" de Artigas, yéndose.

¿Buena suerte? ¿Qué tiene que ver un casillero con un deseo de buena suerte? Conclusión: Martín se hizo un altar para aprobar todos los exámenes, y es tan feo que causa risa.

Eso debe ser.

Manuel, más tranquilo, termina de poner el seguro en su casillero, donde ese momento aparece el argentino.

—Che, Manu. ¿Qué hacés?

—No sé. Dime tú. ¿Qué se te puede ocurrir que esté haciendo? —dice sarcástico porque más obvia sus acciones no pueden ser.

—Uhm~ —entrecierra los ojos muy cuidadosamente, posando un dedo debajo del mentón—. Pensás en ponerte un bóxer de leopardo y bailaras en clase de gimnasia.

Para el chileno no hay ninguna gracia.

— ¿Qué queri'?

—Solo decirte que… ¿Por qué no buscás un casillero más cerca del mío?

—Están todos ocupados.

—Podés hablar con el director, y estaremos juntos, al ladito. Unidos~.

—Esa es otra razón, Martín.

—Mirá, che —exclama dando un salto al medio de los casilleros separados—. Este pasillo nos divide como si fuese una gran muralla —extiende los brazos creando un posible muro—, o una larga cadena de montañas que intentan separarnos, pero al final nos unen más.

El castaño se mantiene en su posición observando la pequeña mímica.

—No. Martín —niega, no solo por 'distanciarse', tampoco hay más casillero desocupados—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos en llegar a la otra clase.

Manuel acomoda la mochila en la espalda, al igual que su compañero. Ambos comienzan a caminar, donde el castaño sigue con la intriga de saber sobre el maldito casillero del rubio.

—Oye Martín, ¿Qué tiene tu casillero?

— ¿Mi casillero? No tiene nada, ¿por qué?

—Porque varios se acercan y se ríen.

—Oh~. Eso —acierta—. Es algo… —hace una pausa dando sabor a la situación, sonriendo de lado— es secreto.

— ¿Secreto? ¿Qué teni' allá adentro?

—Es un secreto. Pero pronto lo sabrás —contesta sonriente y guiñando un ojo, llegando al aula y deteniendo el paso—. Manu, ¿has pensado?

— ¿Pensar en qué? —voltea inocente.

—Tener una cita conmigo.

—Sabes mi respuesta.

Martín conoce la respuesta. Negativa, como siempre. Suspira dando los primero pasos a sentarse en su puesto, detrás de Manuel. En eso, curca los labios.

**.Tres días después...**

Sucede lo mismo que el día anterior. El maldito casillero de Martín. Que esté María sonriendo y alagando al argentino, sobrepasa todas sus ideas del contenido de ese casillero. Quizás el argentino está regalando flores, cartas, dulces a la venezolana. Como dice que le atrae físicamente… Bien, no hay que negar que su compañera sea guapa y bastante bonita, con ser una hermosa poseedora de dos esmeraldas combinados a la perfección con el tono de piel. Aun así…si a Hernández le atrae, ¿por qué le pide una cita? ¿Acaso juega con ambos? ¿Cómo puede ser tan desgraciado? ¿Y por qué piensa como una chica o su novia? ¡Arg!

Manuel cierra de golpe su propio casillero dándose un leve cabezazo para sacarse esas ideas o 'celos' tontos. O sea, no debe importarle. Lleva medio años negándose tener una cita con el rubio, ¿por qué de repente le molesta que Martín tuviera a alguien?

Martín debió aburrirse de espéralo a buscar otros horizontes.

Otro cabezazo.

María y Martín le observan preocupados.

**.Más tarde…**

Luego de una agotadora clase de deportes, se encuentran en las duchas haciendo desaparecer el cansancio. Todos están en lo suyo vistiéndose o bañándose, hasta que se desconcentran con el llamado de Luciano. Las miradas van a él.

—Como parte de la apuesta de los_ equipes_ —intenta hablar en un español mezclando con portugués—, les traigo lo mejor en moda argentina, traída exclusivamente de Buenos Aires. —sonríe de oreja a oreja manteniendo la curiosidad de muchos, recordando la apuesta del equipo perdedor, cuyo capitán paga.

Luciano forcejea con el individuo detrás de una pared quien grita insultos de lo maldito que es y que algún día le caerá una maldición.

González alza una ceja reconociendo la voz.

Y…

— ¡Sóltame! ¡No voy a salir así! —ante las furiosas negaciones, el supuesto modelo aparece por el forcejeo mostrando su humanidad censurada por un pequeño calzoncillo de leopardo. Lo que tanto quería en Manuel, lo tiene puesto. La vida juega muy bien.

— ¿No se ve lindo? —menciona el brasilero apoyando la mano en el hombro del rubio— ¿Cómo te sientes con perder?

Hernández frunce la boca. ¿Creen que se siente bien delante de todos sus compañeros?

—Te ves bien Martín. —desde el fondo informa el peruano a punto de estallar de la risa, viendo esas pequeñas pantorrillas blancas. Con ese comentario, todos comienzan a reír a carcajadas, incluso Manuel.

― ¡Ahora sí pereces "metrosexual", teñido! ―se burla Julio.

La 'víctima' oye cada risa burlona, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Si tan solo no hubiese hecho la maldita falta al mexicano, siendo expulsado, de seguro tendrían más goles, ganando el partido. ¡Y también el boludo del profesor! ¡¿Cómo no se da cuenta que él es groso y un crack? ¡No era su culpa por hacer la falta no accidentalmente! ¡Era y es culpa de Pedro, porque él empezó! ¡Él tiene la culpa! Peor aún… ¡Manuel se ríe de su condición sobreexpuesta!

— ¡Dejen de reírse, pelotudos! ¡¿Por qué no van a ******* y ****** por la boca? —explota silenciando el lugar, para enseguida ir a su casillero a cambiarse de ropa. Luciano se acerca susurrando bajo. Martín explota otra vez y se arma un lío entre los dos.

Desde el fondo, Sebastián los está viendo sin buena cara, teniendo paciencia en que esos dos terminaran de discutir en paz. Pasan cuatro minutos y la discusión no termina. Cuenta hasta diez, avanzando los pasos, llegando a las dos figuras emblemáticas.

Luciano calla sintiendo una presencia de horror.

Martín mueve los ojos donde su primo uruguayo, sonriendo forzoso.

En aquel lapso de tiempo, suceden escenas no aptar para mentes delicadas, ya que hay mucha violencia. Solo diremos, que Sebastián soluciona todo. Martín camina adolorido donde su casillero, mientras que Luciano está tirado en el suelo.

La mirada oscura de Manuel lo sigue, tomando atención si ese casillero también tiene algo raro. Em, nop. El casillero de las duchas es normal. No tiene nada de interesante.

Solo es el casillero del pasillo.

**.Una semana después…**

Los días anteriores sucedía lo mismo. La atención en el casillero del argentino. ¿Cuántos ojos más faltan para que se asomen?

…

¡¿Cómo tan weón? Obviamente los suyos. Han pasado a mirar Catalina, Francisco, Daniel, Julio, Itzel, Pedro, su hermana Tiare, Luciano, Salvador, Luis, entre otros, incluso los del otro grado como Alfred, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio y otro montón más. Si ellos han visto algo, él también debe hacerlo. Así que, toma aire acercándose lentamente al argentino quien conversa con Tino, este le hace una seña que el chileno se aproxima. Martín gira la cabeza cerrando enseguida el casillero.

Eso fue…sospechoso.

—Hola Manu.

—Hola. ¿Qué hacen?

—Nada del otro mundo. Conversando.

—Que bien. Y~, ¿por qué cerraste el casillero cómo si tuviera ganas de robarte?

— ¿Yo lo hice? Solo lo cerré.

―Me tinca que teni' algo allá adentro que no me queri' mostrar. ―entrecierra la mirada cruzando los brazos.

El finés siente que sobra en la conversación. Rápidamente se va a buscar al sueco. En pelea de "pareja" no debe meterse.

―Según vos, ¿Qué tengo adentro aparte de libros?

―Me dijiste que haya adentro es secreto. ¿Teni' un pato?

―…Sí…sí. Tengo un pato que lo cocinará Miguel. ―responde sarcástico ladeando los labios, a lo que el castaño toma en cuenta en que Miguel debería cocinar un pato algún día y mirar el casillero del argentino. Este le sigue la vista recordando en ponerle el candado. Lo cierra bien asegurado. Luego voltea abrazando por el hombro al chileno, inquiriendo a ir al comedor por la falta de hambre que van sintiendo.

Al llegar, tienen la sorpresa que el peruano está sirviendo el almuerzo junto con Francis.

― ¿Y tú? ―se acerca Manuel a Miguel.

― ¿Yo qué?

― ¿Qué hacés acá? ―dice Martín mirando los alrededores.

―Me ofrecí a cocinar, y Francis me enseña un poco.

'Enseña un poco' no suena muy bien para los dos de al frente.

―Ten cuidado con ese tipo. ―dicen los dos cogiendo sus almuerzos.

―Descuiden, Kiku lo amenazó. Y sé que a Francis le gusta cachar, no soy tonto. ―de la nada saca un cuchillo profesional mega ultra filudo, donde su mirada cambia a terror.

La parejita traga con miedo, yendo a buscar sus lugares. Se sientan con sus compañeros, conversando de la vida, de las clases, etcétera, etcétera. Tan animados que Martín se pone de pie, con ganas de ir al baño.

Manuel aprovecha la oportunidad de saber sobre el casillero del rubio.

― ¿Nosotros? ―se pregunta medio confundido el uruguayo.

―Ustedes vieron lo que tiene Martín en el casillero, y no creo que sean libros.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―pregunta María jugando con un mechón de cabello.

―Todos ustedes han visto lo que tienen ―Manuel empieza con un pequeñito sermón― y se ponen a reír o susurran weas. Y yo no he visto nada, incluso intento mirar, pero Martín cierra enseguida. Sé que esconde algo. Hablen. ―exige. Nadie quiere decir nada, se lo prometieron al argentino.

―Martín no esconde nada. ¿Verdad? ―Sebastián sonríe forzoso mirando al brasilero quien yace a su lado, pidiendo de alguna manera que Manuel no sospeche ni desconfíe.

―_Verdade_. ―afirma Luciano dejando de mirar al rubio brilloso, en dirección al castaño, aplicando una sonrisa sincera, pero a la vez poco creíble.

El chileno entrecierra los orbes desconfiando de ese par, porque están nerviosos. Desvía para el lado encontrándose con el ecuatoriano. Quizás él se lo diga, es su amigo, ¿no?

―Pancho, ¿tú sabi'?

― ¡Oh! Tengo cosas importantes que hacer ―de la nada Francisco se levanta sin haber terminado su almuerzo―. ¿Cata, me acompañas?

―Uhm ―la aludida alza la vista a la de su hermano, mascando y tragando para contestar―. Sí. ¿María, se queda aquí?

―Ajam. ―afirma sin más concentrada en enviar mensajes de textos a Iván que es un grado más arriba que ellos, diciéndole que en clase de deportes lesione "accidentalmente" a Alfred, porque le cae **muy** mal. Se pregunta cómo su hermana Catalina le agrada ese tipo si es completamente insoportable.

Y Catalina con Francisco se van.

Que Francisco le haya evadido es sumamente extraño. Algo ocultan y no se lo quieren decir.

¡¿Qué mierda tiene Martín ese casillero para que sea un secreto? Por lo menos sabe que allá adentro no hay un pato.

―Hola. ―el sujeto de tema de conversación aparece regresando a su asiento contando que había una fila inmensa en el baño. Pero como él es re groso y conquistador con las chicas, le dieron el paso al baño femenino. De todas formas se sintió…incómodo.

Mientras, los dedos chilenos juegan golpeando la mesa con suavidad, pensando y pensando y pensando sobre el argentino que lo tiene bien metido en la cabeza, también el casillero.

Debe haber una manera de saber que esconde para que sea tan secreto.

.**Dos días después…**

El día anterior Martín otra vez le pidió una cita, recibiendo la misma respuesta negativa. Aunque la petición la hizo con una sopaipilla. Manuel se la quitó y le contestó desaprobando.

La sopaipilla no estaba tan mal. Martín debió haberse esforzado o…la compró por ahí.

Tal vez, despreciarlo y aceptar la masa frita fue realmente maleducado, y se cuestiona si debería darle una oportunidad. De verdad lo está pensando, cosa que no es que la sopaipilla fuese hecha con alguna especie de medicamento 'acepta citas'. No, en verdad lo piensa así. Porque cuando se la entregó, sintió un apretón en el pecho…_otra vez._

Se concentra en dejar de tomar atención al profesor (como si nunca lo hace), girando la cabeza disimuladamente al argentino quien lo cambiaron de puesto por andar gritando y armando desorden junto con Luciano. Está a un metro y medio de distancia, hacia el lado. ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Buscando nuevas ideas en pedirle una cita? ¿De verdad _le gusto_? _¿Me gusta?_ ¿Por qué es tan importante saber que tiene su casillero? ¿Por qué suele molestarse cuando Martín se acerca a María? ¿Eh?

Mira a la ventana, esperando si alguna nube le forme una respuesta.

**.Más tarde…**

Camina solitario por el pasillo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Teniendo su mente ocupada por cierto argentino. Martín, a pesar de ser odioso, es su compañero y amigo desde la infancia. Crecieron juntos con algunos conflictos que se remediaron con el tiempo. Tan unidos, tan amigos, y de la nada él le dice que le gusta.

Maldición, tiene que recordar ese momento de declaración. Esos verdes traspasando sus oscuros, tocándole el pecho, formando un apretón que desde ese día jamás lo vuelve a sentir. Bueno, a veces aparece en situaciones incómodas con Martín, evadiéndolo.

Mientras sigue en lo suyo, al doblar, se encuentra con el dueño de sus pensamientos sacando porquerías del casillero hacia dentro de una bolsa de basura. No puede ver exactamente que vota, la puerta del casillero cubre el cuerpo completo del argentino.

Luego cierra como disgustado, yéndose por adelante. Si es por detrás hubiera visto a Manuel.

Y…em…

González apresura el paso quedando al frente del casillero de Martín. Mira para todas partes, antes de saber que ahí allá adentro, y se pregunta por qué no hizo esto antes. Es un weón. Decirse insultos lo dejará para más tarde, necesita averiguar el supuesto secreto. Si tiene foto cuando eran chicos, donde sale en escenas avergonzadas, ¡lo matará! Pensando de esta forma, el chileno saca de su bolsillo un alambre doblado, introduciéndolo al candado. ¡Bingo! Debería ser su profesión.

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Sabrá que contiene ese maldito y mugroso casillero. Quita el candado y abre enseguida.

― ¿Qué…es eso? ―no es lo que esperaba. Creía que había fotos, espejos, revistas y cosas así, no un sobre completamente solo― No puedo creer que abrí esta mierda para esto.

Pero bien, ya está donde tiene que estar. Aun así, el sobre blanco le llama la atención. Puede tener las fotos… ¿no?

Extiende la mano tomando el sobre. Lo examina cuidadoso. Ni siquiera piensa que Martín le preguntará por qué su sobre está abierto. Lo abre y mete la mano, sacando un papel doblado. Lee.

― "¿Querés salir conmigo, Manu?" ―lee como está escrito, palabras cortas y precisas procesando la información de la ortografía, perfectamente hecha por un argentino…o un uruguayo. Duda que haya sido Sebastián, así que solo queda Martín, el único que le pide salidas en todo el establecimiento. No entiende por qué Martín tiene algo así dentro del casillero. Es sumamente extraño. ¿Una carta para pedirle una cita? Pero si lo hace con palabras.

Palabras…

¿Las palabras se la lleva el viento?

¿Por qué ahora le bajan los síntomas de poeta?

― ¿Manu? ―la voz del argentino lo hace sobresaltar pillándolo con las manos en la masa. ¡Perfecto! Lo ahora sí que lo tratará de ladrón, o espiador de objetos personales ¿la carta es personal? Si va dirigida a su persona, ¿por qué le importa la carta?― Eso…es…

El de ojos de color dirige la vista a las manos del castaño. ¿La leyó? Y luego a Manuel reconociendo la cara de espanto y de nervios que tiene.

―Yo…es lo que pensai'.

―Eh… ―también pone cara de idiota como el moreno, hallando cómo explicarse él mismo― te la iba entregar pero…no sabía si aceptarías o no, creyendo que con cartas tal vez funcionaría ―se rasca la cabeza disimulando una decepción y la futura negación de su compañero―. Ya me queda claro.

En el segundo, Manuel traga fuertemente.

―Sí… ―y le cuesta hablar acaparando la mirada verde del argentino, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil horas. Esto es lo que le provoca el rubio. Ahora lo sabe, y sabe que desea dentro suyo― sí quiero tener una cita contigo.

―Comprendo que no querés… ―se detiene. Espera, ¿se lavó los oídos? Sí, en la mañana― ¿qué? ¿Qué decís? ―complemente anonadado.

―Que… ―da un paso hacia el lado, quedando de frente, alzando la cabeza― sí quiero tener una cita. No lo voy a repetir. ―frunce el ceño.

¡Le dijo que sí! ¡Mariposas y animalitos lindos, aparezcan a rodear ambos cuerpos del amor! Obviamente eso no sucede, pero Martín se crea esa idea. Es el mejor día de su vida, después de haber conocido a Manuel. Esos son los mejores días de su vida.

También haber nacido tan re groso.

Por nada del mundo puede ocultar sonreír lleno de entusiasmo de felicidad, cerrando lo orbes. Es una alegría tan inmensa sin explicación. Es imposible explicar lo que siente en estos minutos, solo decir, que una parte de su vida la encuentra, donde el pasillo que los divide de un casillero a otro, en vez de separarlos, los une más, mucho más.

Esa sonrisa tan especial, deleita al chileno aunque no lo reconozca, logrando un leve sonrosado.

― ¿Y lo que dice abajo? ―pregunta Martín― ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

González parpadea bajando la cabeza a seguir leyendo: "¿Querés ser mi novio?"

― ¿Tu novio? Eso es muy rápido. ―no se niega ni acepta, no obstante da clara señal de que si es posible ser su novio en un par de salidas. Da oportunidad.

―Entonces primero la cita y después somos novios. ―el entusiasmo se nota a piel desnuda.

―…sí, como sea ―solo quiere evadir un poco el tema, mientras deja la carta dentro del casillero―. Oye… ¿qué eran cosas que tiraste?

―Porquerías que iba a usar para pedirte por última vez una cita ―¿la última? Toma por sorpresa al chileno―. Quería los recursos de última moda, donde mi primo Seba me ayudó, pero…con tantas cosas fashion, pensé que a vos no te gustaría.

― ¿Cómo sabi' si me gustaría o no? ―se cruza de brazos.

―Porque te conozco ―responde sincero y serio―. No sos de…uhm~, un tipo con estilo y menos que le guste cositas que brillan ni corazones ―hasta un oso de peluche tenía para regalar, seguramente Manuel se lo hubiese aventado por no ser regalo de hombre―. Así que…como soy re groso, preferí entregarte algo más tradicional. Sé que no llego a ser como vos en esto pero… ¿es algo, no?

―Ah…sí. ―solo acierta escuchando. Está un tanto atontado.

―Por cierto, che ―Hernández pide permiso con gestos para poder cerrar su casillero―. Personalmente te iba entregar la carta… ―presiona el candado y mira a Manuel bastante serio― no me gustó que revisaras mis cosas, Manu.

El aludido suelta una risa estúpida. No debió hacerlo, invadir la privacidad no es parte de él. ―Lo siento. Nunca más. ―menciona cabizbajo metiendo las manos en el pantalón.

Aquella expresión cautiva al argentino. No es que se vea lindo Manuel. Se ve tierno y un poco enojado. Y sus ganas de adelantar la cita le ganan acorralando a su compañero frente al casillero. Su re groso casillero sirve para muchas cosas al parecer. Este casillero oye el corazón acelerado del castaño y el tragado de saliva. Percibe ansiedad de ambos jóvenes, uno más que el otro, donde el tiempo se detiene controlando de alguna manera sus cuerpos, ya que alguien puede pasar y verlos. Ojalá que no sea Arthur, armería un gran escándalo gritando que Martín tiene la culpa, es un violador al igual que Francis, y que Manuel es la pobre víctima inocente porque no sabía cómo detener al argentino.

Y…no sabe cómo detener al argentino cuando sus labios tocan los de él. No sabe cómo y no quiere hacerlo. Poseen un sabor dulce y áspero. Húmedo y tibio. Apoderándose de los suyos, abrazando el superior, volviendo a besar de lado con sutilidad. Nada de apresuro, pero si lleno de sentimientos encontrados siendo transmitidos como sensores, llegando a sus mentes. La mente de Manuel le obliga a mover los brazos, sujetando sin fuerza los lados de la cintura del rubio, sin atraerlo. Hernández es quien se acerca más teniendo las manos sostenidas en el casillero, respirando y asimilando el calor que va sintiendo.

Los segundos pasan. La necesidad en el de cabellos rubios es profundizar el beso. Hallar el modo de entrar sin ser brusco o hasta aquí llega su futuro novio. Mal que mal, es el primer beso que se están dando. Debe ser perfecto. Mágico. ¿Dentro del colegio? ¿Por qué no? Se lo contarán a sus futuros hijos y nietos.

Y el permiso se hace concedido. El chileno abre aún más la boca buscando con urgencia la del argentino. Profundizan con leves mordeduras y lamidas en las comisuras, comenzando a entregarse; formando una mezcla de alientos embelesados.

A falta de aire, cortan el ósculo mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados. Martín surca los labios separándose. Y Manuel hace lo mismo pero más débil.

― ¿Qué tal la cita mañana? ―enserio está ansioso.

― ¿Mañana? ―cree que es muy apresurado.

―Después de clases. ―propone subiendo y bajando los hombros.

―Bueno. ―nada más acierta.

**.Meses después…**

Es increíble y desconcertante que esos dos estén saliendo. Cuando Miguel lo supo, se atoró con un trutro de pollo, donde Julio corrió a salvar a su hermano dándole primeros auxilios: abrazarlo por el estómago y apretar. No resultó. El boliviano comenzó a desesperarse, a lo que mágicamente apareció Kiku tomando al peruano, aplicando los primeros auxilios salvándolo. Miguel emocionado lo abrazó, pensaba que se iba a morir sin antes concluir una cita con Catalina. A María le bajaron las ganas de patear traseros estadounidenses para sentirse relajada con el hecho de que ese par de amigos ahora son novios ideando un buen futuro. Al encontrar a Alfred, lo atacó. El pobre de Alfred corrió donde Iván, donde Iván lo atrapó para que se transforme en un buen saco de boxeo. Pedro se asomó leyendo el 'Chapulín Colorado' y sintió lastima, pues el de lentes no tenía la culpa de que Martín y Manuel sean novios. El corazón de una mujer es difícil de entender.

A ninguno pasó desapercibido la confirmación de esos dos. Sabían que el argentino era insistente y que el chileno a pesar de negarse seguía estando con él, lo que hacía pensar a muchos que Manuel no se alejaba del rubio porque le gustaba pero sin darse cuenta o no lo reconocía. Hay tantas dudas al respecto…

Tantas dudas. Tantas preguntas sin respuestas. Repuestas que intentaba buscar Arthur. ¡¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué Manuel no se lo contó? Tuvo que enterarse de otros u otro, cuyo nombre empieza con "Fran" y termina en "Cis". Fue un golpe en el pecho. Una espada atravesando su corazón. Ya no podrá salir más a compartir una taza de té…ya saben…no se lleva muy bien con Martín. Tan frustrado que estaba, que intentó suicidarse comiéndose sus propios scones. Lo único que lo logró fue quedar hospitalizado por hepatitis A. ¿Tan mal estaban sus scones y no lo mataron? ¡Mierda!

Y bueno, en cada uno la noticia fue buena dando felicitaciones, mientras para algunos no era tan así.

Fueron muchas felicitaciones, lo que al chileno se avergonzaba. No le agradaba para nada que todos supieran su relación. La culpa, la gran boca de Martín. Debería darle una patada en la raja.

Y eso que llevan solo tres meses de novios.

**.Cuatro meses después…**

Pueden haberse apresurado con la relación. Se apresuraron con los besos. Con las caricias. Esas caricias que solo eran masajes en los hombros, entrelazos de manos e inocentes roces de ellas. Antes eran inocentes tomando un ritmo íntimo. Comenzando a tocarse, a explorar el cuerpo del otro. Pero la ansiedad de conocerse mejor les ganó.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor ninguno sabía cómo empezar ni cómo hacerlo. Los dos tenían nervios, preguntándose si esto saldrá bien o mal o si la mamá de Manuel llegaría temprano a casa. Era un sábado a las cuatro de la tarde. Los dos recostados en la cama, uno arriba del otro iniciando los primeros indicios de ser uno con la persona amada.

Y solo las cosas se dieron por instinto a pesar de que Manuel había hecho pequeños reclamos cuando Martín iba entrando tan cuidadoso, sintiendo las paredes estrechas humectadas de su propia saliva. Iba suave y despacio afirmándose de la colcha que cubría la cama bajo sus cuerpos desnudos, uno más pálido que el otro, pero acorta distancia eran parecidos en tono. Empuñaba arrugando, empujando hacia adentro, tomando el compás adecuado en sentir la excitación, oyendo los gemidos sumergidos de su novio uniéndose a los suyos. Lo estaban haciendo por primera vez. Estaban aprendiendo lo que es sentirse uno solo y demostrar el cariño de modo distinto.

Y sus manos se tomaban para que Martín se inclinara al lado del oído del chileno, sin detenerse.

Esa había sido la primera vez juntos. Después de una semana, van por la segunda, muy diferente a la anterior pero no llegará a ser mejor.

Es la casa de Martín. Este yace bajo el vientre de su novio lamiéndole la erección, abarcando considerablemente hasta sentir un líquido espeso en la boca, para enseguida ir compartir la esencia con el dueño de ella.

Manuel reclama por ser tan asqueroso, comenzando a toser. Martín tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja volviendo a tomar entre sus manos el miembro del castaño. Quiere ponerlo duro otra vez, haciéndolo gemir. González gira el rostro al frente cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el placer. El argentino se aleja tomando las piernas de su compañero llevándolas sobre sus hombros. Se toma un tiempo buscando el ángulo perfecto, admirando la expresión sonrojada de Manuel, es el calor.

―Ah…ya entró ―murmura el de melena rubia moviéndose sin esfuerzo, abriendo la entrada mientras sale y entra, sujetando las caderas de su pareja―. ¿Cómo la sentís Manu?

―Cierra…el pico… ―dice preciso y odioso haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia el lado sobre la almohada, correspondiendo las embestidas.

Esta segunda vez es más sensual y excitante que la primera. Es mucho mejor en ese ámbito, porque la primera vez nunca se olvida, y mantienen cada detalle de ella, cambiándola por esta ocasión. Sin embargo hay un problema que no han notado aun, en ninguna de las dos veces se protegieron. Las consecuencias se ven al paso de las semanas. Manuel anda "enfermo", pidiendo permiso en las clases para poder ir al baño a vomitar. Comer más de lo come ahora. Y casi tiene un desmayo no realizado. Ante todo esto, Catalina lo ayuda bastante preocupada haciéndole preguntas demasiado íntimas. Cuando el chileno las contesta, corre a comprarse un test de embarazo.

* * *

><p>Martín está afuera del baño de la casa de su novio esperando los resultados, caminando de un lado para otro, pensando en cómo pudieron ser tan estúpidos en no usar protección. Hicieron las cosas sin pensarlo. Y…si sale positivo…no tiene ni la más mínima de seguir adelante, debe terminar el colegio, así como Manuel. Por lo menos queda poco para salir de vacaciones de verano.<p>

En eso, el moreno sale del baño mostrando nada de expresión.

― ¿Y? ¿Qué dice esa cosa?

―Positivo.

**.Seis meses después…**

― ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

―Ojalá sea niña, le haré bonitas trencitas.

―Pero se parecerá a ti Itzel.

―… ¿Me estás insultando, María?

―Tómalo como quieras lindura. Las trencitas no le vendrán, debe tener un adorno en el cabello, se verá chévere. ―la venezolana concluye peinándose. La mexicana frunce el ceño con ganas de ahorcarla. Pedro se pone entremedio calmándolas, sobre todo a su gemela.

Manuel está sentado siendo rodeado por la clase de un nuevo año que todavía no comienza, sonriendo de lado por tanta atención en su pancita ya crecida lo suficiente para que uno se dé cuenta que está embarazado a los dieciséis.

―No tengo nombre todavía. ―dice llamando la atención.

― ¿Todavía no? ―pregunta Miguel bebiendo un Inca Cola.

―No puede colocarle un nombre de nena porque es un nene. ―Martín aparece entrando dejando la mochila en su puesto, para rápidamente acercarse a saludar a su novio.

―Ah, sí…es un niño ―afirma el embarazado pero no sabe qué nombre darle a su hijo. Luego mira al argentino quien suelta un bostezo―. ¿Te acostaste tarde?

―No…el trabajo tiene mi hermoso cuerpo agotado…aff~. ―el argentino toma asiento sintiendo un poco de descanso. Trabajar toda una semana es agotador, pero lo hace por su nene que viene en camino. Es su responsabilidad.

―Eso te pasa por dejar libres tus espermatozoides.

―Me alagás que digás que soy buen amante.

― ¡No dije eso! ―exclama frunciendo el ceño, pues lo que dijo no fue un alago, era un insulto. Pero como es Martín, lo tomó como alago abriendo un ojo y sonriendo de lado.

―Ps… ¿pero le tienen nombre si es niño? ―Miguel regresa al tema.

―Floripondio ―menciona el papá espantando a todos con ese nombre, recibiendo una fulminada mirada de su pareja, ¿qué culpa tiene el pibe?―. Es broma, che~. No me pongan esa cara.

― ¿Lutián? ―dice Luciano de la nada― ¿Lubastián? ¿Sebalu? ¿Sebciano?

― ¿Qué? ―el último le parece de raza extraterrestre.

―Son nombres que inventó Lu con el mío. ―Sebastián informa haciendo entender la cabeza de su primo, surcando los labios y aumentando los brillos.

― ¿Te tinca Carlitos? ―Manuel dirige la vista oscura al responsable de su embarazo con la idea del nombre.

― ¿Carlitos? ―el argentino pestañea y se cruza de brazos pensando.

― ¡A mí me gusta! ―exclama la colombiana cautivando la atención del peruano― ¿Qué piensa María?

―Uhm~, suena lindo. ―acierta simplemente. Todos sienten que suena bonito el nombre para el bebé, incluso para el papá Martín, quien está dichoso que nazca su hijo de una vez, y ver si habrá heredado su rizo. Un mini Martín corriendo a piecitos pelados será hermoso y tierno, balbuceando en llamar a Manuel "mamá". ¡Que lindo~!

Ese momento lindo se termina cuando el profesor entra. Y las clases comienzan de modo normal, como siempre.

Las horas pasan, cambiando a clase de deportes. Por alguna extraña razón el profesor junta a los estudiantes de distintos grados, para que jueguen un partido de fútbol. Manuel, obviamente no puede participar en el estado que se encuentra, así que se sienta en una banca observando el entrenamiento. Observando a Martín.

―Tengo hambre. ―se dice el mismo. Coge su bolso y saca un sándwich teniendo la apariencia de una hamburguesa. Tiene que comer por dos.

En esos momentos, Pedro se sienta al lado.

― ¿Te cansaste? ―pregunta― Ni quiera estai' embarazado.

―Son solo segundos mi cuate ―no está cansado, únicamente quiere mantener sus fuerzas. Mira de reojo al chileno―. ¿Quién lo diría no?

―Por lo menos no estoy soltero ―sonríe de lado dando mordiscos―. Por cierto…supe que andas bastante amigo con el Alfred. ¿Acaso…?

―No ―corta enseguida antes de que piense muy mal. Ese embarazo le afecta―. Solo tenemos un pequeño negocio y nos llevamos bien. Nada del otro mundo.

― ¿Amigos? ―comienza a jugar y a molestar― Me contaron por ahí que a Itzel no le agrada que anden de 'amigos', y que hace poco el gringo te dejó plantado. Lloraste.

― ¡No fue así! ―contradice esos mentirosos dichos sobresaltando a Manuel que casi se le cae la comida― ¡Y no lloré! No lloro. Pero si llorara, son lágrimas de macho. Cosa que obviamente no lloré. ―se siente determinado donde la cara del embrazado es todo un poema de desconcierto.

De repente pasa María. ―En verdad, si lloró. ―y se va con la finalidad de haber molestado.

― ¡María! ―el mexicano se levanta exigiendo que la chica cambie lo que dijo o pida perdón. Ella no lo escucha continuando su caminata.

― ¡Hey, Pedro! ―desde la cancha, Jones alza la voz y la mano capturando la mirada del aludido― ¡¿Podrías venir? ¡Necesito formar un equipo, y me falta uno!

― ¡Claro! ¡Ya voy! ―acepta sonriendo, y luego gira hacia el embrazado― Nos vemos más tarde, Manuel. Lamento si golpeo "accidentalmente" a tu novio.

―Me da igual.

.**Después del partido…**

Gracias al cielo no hubo ningún incidente. Bueno, solo uno: Francis intentando acosar a todos los jugadores.

Van entrando a los camarines. Manuel sigue a Martín quien le dedicó cinco grandiosos goles destrozando el arco de Gilbert. Esperen, al parecer entre ellos dos hubo conflicto de egocentrismo, sin embargo a nadie le importó.

―Mierda. ―masculla el argentino revisando sus cosas del bolso antes de entrar a los camarines.

― ¿Qué te pasó?

―Dejé mis calcetines en el casillero.

―… ¿Cómo podi' dejar eso ahí? ―entrecierra los parpados. El rubio suelta una risita rascándose la cabellera, donde luego hurga en sus pertenencias una llave.

― ¿Podés ir a buscarlos, por favor? Estaré aquí. ―se la entrega al acierto de su novio.

González suspira en lo tonto que es el padre de su hijo, mientras camina por el pasillo de la escuela. Ahora, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en tener los casilleros juntos por cualquier emergencia adelantada o los síntomas de hambre del castaño. Martín tiene todo alistado en ese casillero, quizás no todo, solo la comida y envoltorios de galletas y una que otra botella de leche guardada. Al llegar, primero revisa sus cosas si están en su lugar, que nada le haga falta. Todo está bien. Cierra su casillero y abre el de su pareja.

Intrigado y dudoso, yacen unos zapatitos de bebé en ese casillero que le trajo problemas y que es el lugar donde por primera vez se besaron. No sabe si amar u odiar a ese casillero. No obstante cree que esto es idea de Martín por enviarlo a abrir el casillero y no como la vez anterior que parecía un ladrón. Sin darse más vueltas, coge los zapatitos encontrándose con un papel doblado. Deja los calzados y lee.

"_¿Te querés casar conmigo, Manu?"_

No puede creer lo que acaba de leer. Y no puede creer que Martín esté al lado de su casillero esperando la respuesta.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Se suponía que era más corto sin poner nada sobre el embazado ni petición de matrimonio, solo dejarlo donde Manuel acepta la cita. En fin, me quedó cursi y algo raro. A Manuel lo quise hacer más cariñoso, o por lo menos, menos agresivo y cruel con Tincho. Sí, quiero cambiarlo un poco pero que siga siendo tsundere, y de alguna manera hacer avergonzar al propio Martín, y sé cómo hacerlo en el orden ChilexArgentina. Y asdadada~, Carlitos en el vientre de Manu es tan fusosososososos~! Como diría Toño. La idea simplemente se me ocurrió guardando las cosas en el casillero de la universidad ._.

¿Manuel habrá aceptado? ¿Qué creen? 1313. Pero si dice sí, tendrán que esperar unos par de años para que cumplan la mayoría de edad.

Y esop. No tengo más que decir…uhm…quiero que Seba me azote(?). Iba a colocar PerúxColombia pero arrepentí. ¿Hice mal? ;.;

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

¡Bye, bye!

**¿Review's?**

Para que Manuel diga el sí

Y Carlitos tenga una linda familia

=3


End file.
